If only they knew
by aceangel
Summary: When Haruno Sakura said that she was going to die soon, no one believes her. They thought that she was joking. But what happens if she walked away from life one day?


If only they knew - One shot

Summary: When Haruno Sakura said that she was going to die soon, no one believes her. They thought that she was joking. But what happens if she walked away from life one day?

Truth and Death

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Nice joke!" Naruto laughed.

"Naruto! It's true!" Sakura protested.

"Give it up, Sakura," Sasuke sighed, "It's annoying."

The 20 years old kunoichi sighed.

"It's true, but no one listens," she mumbed.

"For a minute there, I thought you were serious – but it was a joke!" Kakashi smiled.

"Sensei! It's true! Why does no one believe me!" Sakura snapped.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Give it up, Sakura. You're not going to die!" Naruto laughed.

"Fine. Be that way," Sakura snapped and stormed off.

The 3 men looked at each other and shrugged.

It was just a joke, right?

And jokes don't hurt much, do they?

* * *

Sakura sighed as she back beside the lake.

"Why won't anyone believe me?" she asked her herself, "Why?"

It was the truth.

Sakura was going to die.

"Even since, when Naruto and Sasuke were fighting each other and Sasuke used Chidori and Naruto used Rasengan and I jumped in the middle so they won't get hurt, I received serious wounds," Sakura whispered, "But Sasuke's Chidori electricity hit my heart."

"And as days went by, the injury healed from the outside. But on the inside it never healed…"

"And this day…is my last day…"

Sakura stared sadly at the sky.

"I wished I wouldn't die…but why does no one believe me? And I will die…with no one at my side…"

Sakura sighed.

If only they knew the truth… I just didn't want to die alone…

_**

* * *

**_

But I will embrace death…

_**Because my heart is full of sadness because no one believes me**_

_**But it is the truth…**_

* * *

'My body's feels weaker,' Sakura thought as she lay down.

"Does death hurt?" she whispered, "No…but my heart does…"

Sakura gazed at the sky.

_**A full moon…**_

_**The stars…**_

_**Memories…**_

Sakura felt the cool night's breeze.

She smiled sadly.

"If only you knew…" she said, "Then I wouldn't have to die in sadness…"

She closed her eyes.

"Good-bye…"

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"GOOD MORNING, EVERYBODY!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey, hey, Naruto, you don't have to be so loud," Kakashi said as he flapped his hand.

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey! Where's Sakura-chan?" he asked as he looked around.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" yelled out a voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes (again) and Naruto sighed.

"Oh. Good morning, Gai," Kakashi said.

"Morning Lee, Tenten and Neji," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded his morning.

"Hey guys, have you seen Sakura today?" Tenten asked looking worried, "She isn't home."

"Maybe she went out for a youthful walk!" Lee said.

"OOOOH! Lee is very youthful!" Gai yelled.

"YOSH! The power of youth!" Lee cried, as he and Gai did the 'Superman Pose.'

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Gai and Lee embraced each other.

"…"

"I'm surprised that they're not gay," Kakashi mused.

"Oh! Kakashi!" Gai cried, "Do we look happy to you?"

Sasuke and Neji had a look of distaste. Naruto and Tenten snorted.

And Gai and Lee…were anime crying.

"You know that the beautiful Sakura told a very unyouthful joke yesterday?" Lee said as he shook his head, "It was a terrible joke too."

"Destiny made her say terrible jokes, Lee," Neji said.

"Oh Neji! Don't you realize how unyouthful that was!" Lee cried, "It made my heart break-"

"Yes, Lee. We get the point," Sasuke interrupted.

"Oh Sasuke! You should become my youthful partner instead of this destiny boy, Neji! Since you know a lot about youth" Lee said.

Everyone edged away from Lee except for Gai and Kakashi who was still reading his (perverted) book.

"No thanks," Sasuke said.

"By the way, where is Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe she's helping with Granny Tsunade," Naruto suggested.

"Wow! Sakura is very youthful!" Lee said.

"Lee," Tenten said firmly.

"Yes, my dear youthful Tenten?" Lee asked.

"Well first of all, I'm not your 'dear' or anything," Tenten sighed, "And please shut up about youth. It's getting annoying."

"Hai Tenten-sensei!" Lee did a salute and put masking tape over his mouth.

"You know you can't breathe like that, Lee," Kakashi sighed, "You might die of lack of air."

"Oh no! LEE!" Gai cried, "Take that masking tape off! It's bad for your youthful system!"

Lee ripped the tape off!

He breathed deeply in and out.

"Ahhh!" he sighed, "Much better!"

"Oh! Lee! You're alive!" Gai cried.

"Better than dead! Now let's march to the Hokage's office!" Lee yelled and began marching.

"Oh my! How youthful!" Gai yelled and began marching as yell.

"Two total morons…" Kakashi muttered.

The others shrugged and followed them.

* * *

When they stormed into the Hokage's office – more like Gai and Lee marched proudly into the office and the others followed them, they found Tsunade sitting on a chair and staring.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade shook her head.

"She's missing," she said, "I think she's in the forest. Maybe she went training and fell asleep. And Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Asuma, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino and Hinata will help you search her."

"Really!" Naruto's eyes brightened, "More the merrier!"

"And Naruto!" Lee added, "It's 'the more the youthier!"

"I highly doubt that 'youthier' is a word," Sasuke muttered.

"Go now! Find Sakura! The others are at the edge of the forest waiting for you! Chop! Chop!" Tsunade snapped.

"Okay Granny Tsunade! Cool it!" Naruto yelled as he left the room.

Tsunade sighed and slumped into her chair.

'Just where are you, Sakura?' she thought.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, Neji, Tenten and Gai went to meet Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Asuma, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

Naruto sighed.

'I wonder where Sakura is,' he thought.

Kiba nodded towards the others.

"Akamaru caught Sakura's scent," he announced before turning towards the trees.

"Jeez…when I get my hands on Forehead girl, I'm going to make her pay for making me worried," Ino muttered.

"I-I-I hope Sakura-chan is alright," Hinata stuttered.

"By my own very youthful looks, I shall save her!" Lee declared.

"You're not the handsome prince or knight that will save a princess, Lee," Tenten sighed.

Neji and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"Idiot," Neji muttered.

Choji munched on his chips.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

The senseis exchanged looks and followed their students.

"She's over there!" Kiba exclaimed as Akamaru barked and started running. The ninjas started to run, expecting to see a pink hair kunoichi.

"Hey! She's sleeping by a lake!" Naruto grinned as he spotted pink hair, "I'm going to scare her!"

The others stopped and watched as Naruto went over to Sakura who was lying down on the grass.

'Something tells me that something's wrong,' Kiba thought as he glanced at Akamaru. Akamaru was standing stiffly and sniffing the air.

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPY-HEAD!" Naruto yelled really loudly into Sakura's ear.

The others (excluding Sakura) flinched and covered their ears.

Sakura didn't react.

Naruto frowned. Usually, Sakura would bonk him on the head if he yelled right into her ear.

"Oi, Sakura," he sighed as he bent down to poke her.

His eyes widened.

'She's not breathing,' he thought.

He places a finger below her nose.

'She not even breathing!' he thought.

He quickly grabbed her yelled, "Oi! Sakura! Wake up!"

Sakura moved like a limp ragged doll.

She wasn't breathing.

She wasn't reacting.

And she wasn't moving.

Naruto gasped.

She's dead.

"No…" he sobbed, as he hugged Sakura towards him, "NO!"

The others watched him. They frowned.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he pulled her away from him, "Wake up!"

"Uh…Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Is this a youthful act, Naruto?" Lee asked curiously.

"S-she dead," Naruto sobbed.

Everyone froze.

Sakura…dead?

"

* * *

_**Um…guys…I have something to tell you," Sakura said as she turned around to face them, "I'm going to die – tonight."**_

* * *

"It was true all along," Tenten said, "Sakura never lied…it was the truth and we didn't believe her…we thought she was joking."

The other nodded sadly.

Ino buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Come on guys, we have to report this to Tsunade," Kurenai said gently.

Asuma nodded.

"Sakura…" Sasuke murmured as he looked at the corpse.

Sakura looked so peaceful but sad at the same time…

'I'm sorry that I didn't believe you,' he thought as he looked at the sky.

* * *

Up above the clouds, an angel with pink hair and green eyes smiled upon him.

"I forgive you all, because you were my friends and you gave me memories that still live on and that I cherished…thank you," she whispered as she smiled.

"And I shall forever wait for you…"

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke looked at the sky.

A pink petal drifted towards them…

Sakura…


End file.
